22º Juegos del Hambre
by Clare99
Summary: Lida es la chica mimada del Distrito 12 y Luca su mejor amigo que pasará cuando entre en Los Juegos del Hambre... ¡Qué empiecen los 22º Juegos del Hambre, tributos!


_****_**Buenass :) **aquí con nueva historia Clare99 o Clara o Coco como les guste. Esta es mi primera historia de The Hunger Games (Los Juegos del Hambre) y son los 23º Juegos del Hambre. Le tengo cariño a esa cifra :).

Aquí los protagonistas son** Lida** que significa**_ La Amada del Pueblo_ **(al instante entenderán por qué) y **Luca** (me gusta el nombre :D).

También **Carina** (graciosa, pura e inocente) y **Pío** ( no se de donde salió) porque mi idea principal fue enseñar como vive el Distrito los Juegos. Todo el segundo capítulo se basará en eso y toda la información que dan en los libros.

Además **Pequeñajo **(el caballo que oculta Lida) narrará también (esta parte me costará bastante) y contará su historia y la de sus antiguos dueños que más tarde Lida y Luca conocerán en el estadio.

Intercalaré escenas de los Juegos y del Distrito, supongo que me interesaré también en las reacciones y vidas de los otros Tributos (principal el: 1, 2, 11)

Espero que os guste mi prólogo ya que es uno de mis momentos favoritos.

Es todo narrado por Lida para que le conozcáis mejor.

* * *

_**POV´S: LIDA**_

_**DESDE**_ **que nací siempre me han tratado como pequeña, inocente y estoy harta de eso. **

**Muchos dicen que es por mi dulce sonrisa, por mis ojos verdes tan extraños en el Distrito 12, quizás por mi cabello castaño que reluce cuando esta mojado, por mi baja estatura… Pero incluso mi nombre tiene ese matiz que odio. Me llamo Lida que significa "Amada del Pueblo" y todo el pueblo me adora…**

**Si supieran a donde huyo en madrugada cuando las pesadillas me atacan.**

**Marcho al bosque prohibido a través de la valla en cuestión electrificada.**

**Y me subo a un árbol alejado.**

**Como generalmente no tengo pesadillas me despierto a la salida del sol y me visto con pantalones y camisa extraño en mi pues todo el resto de mi ropa son vestidos y ropas anchas.**

**Traspaso la valla y practico mi puntería, disparando a diferentes dianas y curando a pequeños animalillos heridos. Además aquí guardo mi mayor secreto. Hace poco descubrí un caballo que seguramente habrá huido del distrito ganadero.**

**Estaba herido y magullado.**

**Allí estaba en ese momento.**

**-Hola, Pequeñajo- le susurré escondidos en el bosque él me bufó y yo reí- mañana son los Juegos del Hambre y tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**Mi sexto sentido es bastante potente.**

**-He de regresar a casa y ayudar a Carina con el pan y la masa, adiós- caminé hacia casa- Pequeñajo- musité- te juro y te perjuro que me aseguraré de que alguien te cuide cuando yo me vaya.**

**Salí corriendo y volví a casa entré a mi cuarto por la ventana.**

**Me cambié y me puse mi vestido azul oscuro y mi delantal marrón. No es que fuera ropa nueva pero tampoco estaba desastrosa.**

**Entré en la cocina y aún no estaba allí nadie.**

**Empecé a preparar la masa del pan y algún que otro glaseado para las galletas y los pasteles.**

**Apenas empecé y mi hermanita apareció.**

**Ella era mayor pero no se me parecía ni en el blanco de los ojos.**

**El pelo negro y ojos grises; firme hija de un hombre de la Veta.**

**Padre y Madre aparecieron por la puerta.**

**Padre igual que Carin y yo igual que Madre.**

**-Hola- dije seca un poco extrañada mi hermana me miró.**

**-Lida, cariño- me llamó Madre- vete a atender la tienda.**

**- Si Madre- dije yéndome.**

**-Voy a por levadura- dijo Carin.**

**Las dos fuimos hasta el mostrador y yo le tendí la bolsa de levadura.**

**-Vete, Carina- gruñí.**

**-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?- dijo tocándome el pelo con la mano derecha.**

**-Nada Carin, un mal día; ya sabes- aquello le hizo girarse e irse.**

**No era normal que yo con trece años fuera más madura que ella con casi diecinueve.**

**Me sequé el sudor con el dorso de la mano o eso quise creer porque había sido una lágrima.**

**Colgué el delantal y abrí la puerta.**

**Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro estaba esperando en el umbral.**

**-¿Lida?- preguntó al verme salir escoba en mano.**

**-Buenos días- murmuré.**

**Y me di la vuelta moviendo el pelo que se había salido de mi alto moño.**

**-Pasa- mi voz sonó ahogada- ¿Qué deseas?- pregunté desde el mostrador.**

**Él rió.**

**-¿Desde cuando tengo dinero para permitirme algo de vuestra panadería?**

**-Desde nunca –murmuré apenada.**

**Él se llama Luca y tiene catorce años. Lo conozco porque mi padre era amigo del suyo cuando trabajaban en las minas. Antes de que Padre se desposara con Madre y naciera Carina.**

**Me incline hasta quedar inclinada en el viejo y putrefacto mostrador de madera.**

**-¿Entonces?- suspiré.**

**-Lida – su voz sonó demandante.**

**-Dime, Luca.**

**-¿Por qué lloras?**

**Abrí la boca.**

**-¿Qué te importa?**

**-Lida…- me suspiró.**

**-Mañana me elegirán para los juegos lo sé.**

**-Venga…- se rió.**

**Le miré enfadada.**

**-Conoces mi sexto sentido, niño tonto- sonreí.**

**Siempre me he sentido extraña estando a su lado.**

**Él me miró serio.**

**-¿Enserio?- sus ojos chispearon.**

**En ese momento mi padre entró en la sala contigua a la cocina.**

**-Hola Luca- saludó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto extrañado ya que generalmente no venía él si necesitaban algo si no el pícaro de su hermano menor, Pío igual que su hermano.**

**Luca se encogió de hombros.**

**-Me dio la sensación de que tenía que venir a ver a esta pequeñaja- rió.**

**Mi padre me miró y yo sonreí ante el apelativo cariñoso.**

**Padre negó con la cabeza y volvió a la panadería con una bolsa en las manos.**

**-Bueno, me voy pequeñaja- aquella palabra me recordó al caballo que yo escondía.**

**Él se podía cuidar solo hasta el final de los Juegos.**

**Se fue y cuando llegó a la puerta susurró.**

**-Me dio la misma sensación, pequeñaja.**

**-Buena suerte, tributo- me susurré a mi misma cuando se fue.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

****Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien.

¿Qué pasará con Lida? ¿Irán a los Juegos? ¿Luca se salvará? ¿O será Lida? ¿Pequeñajo tendrá otro nombre? ¿Por qué Lida es bipolar? ¿ O no es bipolar? :D

Hasta la próxima y abrazos...,

Clare99

PD: Espero Review aunque también sirve un Favorito o simplemente que lo lean.


End file.
